5G and WiFi systems and mobile terminals may utilize millimeter wave (mmW) bands to increase the available bandwidth for transmission. However, signals at millimeter wavelengths are susceptible to transmission loss from hand-blocking, atmospheric attenuation and other obstacles in the transmission path. If mmW antennas were to be added to a cellular mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may also suffer internal transmission loss due to the distance from the mmW antenna circuit module to the mmW antenna arrays.